Nightmare
by Pen Gnots
Summary: my take on 9.01 and the following episodes...it's just short one shots so don't read it if you don't like those...I haven't read one like this yet but if there's one out there sorry I didn't steel your idea on purpose I just haven't read your story yet...let me know I've never written angst before..rate T cause it's dark and talks about death...not really comfort idk...
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Grey's but I do love it…**

**I haven't been able to get a broken image of callie out of my head since the plane crash I guess I just need a little more info to go along with it. I guess I would set this just after 9.01 maybe even that night. So, yeah spoilers, and spoilers ish for 9.02 but that's some what speculation since I've only just seen the previews but it looks amazing…**

**A.N. Oh, and I've never ever written angst…and I haven't written in awhile…so please be kind and review ...constructive criticism is welcome but bashing is not**

It was gray. It always seemed to be gray these days. Mark had been in a coma for 30 day's and now he's dead. It was void of color. Sofia, was the closest to color she could see. Nothing was crisp or clear it was merely dark and gray.

Callie had lost everything except her daughter in that plane crash. She stood at the kitchen sink vacantly staring into the home, the place which once held so much color, but was now a dark scary gray. Hands try willing herself to continue to attempt to bring some amount of color to her child's eye worked on the simple task of cleaning a juice stained sippy cup. She would listen for noise, but there was none Sofia slept.

Glancing at the bedroom door she hadn't been able to enter in weeks, maybe even months, she thought of her wife. A lone tear sprang from her eye. That's where all the color went.

Arizona was gone. It wasn't as if she hadn't tried. They both tried so hard. They fought with everything they had. Arizona fought to even make it to the hospital, and Callie she fought to keep it together. It was all in that promise though. And, so, it wasn't meant to be. Callie was meant to live in a cold colorless world. Arizona was meant to die from cardiac arrest due to complications from her bone infection.

Now, as time passed Callie was unable to sleep or even enter what was their room. She went through motions for Sofia. Everything she had left was for Sofia. Callie was tired though, and she missed her wife. Like really missed her.

But, it all came down to that promise ringing through her head every time she tried to fall asleep on the now worn and lumpy red couch. She would twist and turn. Battling with the choices made. Battling with the fact she even took a minute took think of choices with the amount at stake. Because, now her life was dark. Darker than Africa and baby issues put together. With those there was always hope and a glimmer of color. Yet, now all she had was Sofia and that damn promise ringing through her head as she tried to sleep.

"Promise me you won't let them take it, Callie…." Is what Arizona pleaded as she finally broke tears pouring from the blue eyes Callie could barely remember the bright beautiful color to.

And, Callie awoke with a start that damn promise ringing through her ears, yet again, as she eyed the door her wife was hiding behind. The last bit of color was the glimmer of hope in which even with out her leg her Arizona would return.

**Thank you for reading I know it's short but it was just a scene stuck in my head.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. So, here it is another nightmare. I don't know if I'll do another one I might, but for now this is it so I'm marking it complete though I still might add to it. This chapter is placed after the first chapter, but before 9x03…**

**Constructive criticism is appreciated, but flames are not…So, please read and review.**

** Disclaimer….I'm not Shonda Rhimes or ABC so yeah I don't own Grey's**

It was a beautiful day. One of the five rainless days Seattle had. Everything was green and fresh. It was still relatively early seeing as the dew still graced the blades of grass in the park. Arizona smiled at this as she felt the cool dampness seep through her tennis shoes.

The vibrancy of the green on the trees and under her feet brought out her dimples.

"What are you so happy about?" She heard her Calliope ask.

"This, us, everything really it's just so beautiful." She smiled at her wife while walking through the park holding her baby as Callie pushed the stroller beside them.

Children were laughing as they played and the brightness of the day just warmed her heart.

"We should try Sofia on the swings. She'd love it." Mark said coming up to the ladies with a bag of bagels and a carrier of drinks.

"I don't know the swings? She's still kind of young Mark." Callie countered.

While they determined whether or not the baby girl would play on the swings Arizona carried her daughter whispering sweet words in her ear and placed her in the baby swing. It was Sofia's joyous laughter that caught her other parent's attention.

Arizona stood in front of her baby lightly swaying her back and forth on the swing. The brightness in her daughter's face brought a happiness she would've never thought possible. Sofia's eyes lit up every time she swung closer to her momma and they would both let out a round of laughter as Arizona would get her toes and then let her gently swing back.

"Look at her she loves it." Arizona could here Mark brag to Callie.

"Yeah, it's beautiful." Callie smiled out.

The soft sand molded beneath Arizona's feet as she played with her baby. The way she could dig in and get a firm grip gave her comfort. A reassurance, she was stable for Sofia and there was no worry for her to be the good strong momma her daughter needed. She could feel both her feet secured to the sand as she swung her laughing daughter back and forth in the baby swing.

After the swings they gathered on a picnic blanket to share breakfast. Arizona sat crisscross feeding Sofia who happily sat in her lap. Mark and Callie were talking about what Mark should do with the little Grey situation when a group of children came running by with pinwheels spinning around and airplane noises whirring out their mouths.

Mark had a pale look on his face. "I should've said it earlier, that I love her, I should've said it earlier." He said looking into Arizona's eyes.

"She knows Mark." She stated as a chill ran down her back.

"You don't need me. You take care of our girls. Lexie's waiting for me." Mark said to Arizona in a robotic tone while standing up to leave.

"Wait, we can go home together." Arizona tried to stand up but her left leg felt heavy. She got to where she was standing staring Mark in the eyes but he had a vacant look upon his face. It was getting dark again. They couldn't have spent that much time at the park. But, they weren't at the park were they, no, because the sound of families sharing time together and couples whispering back and forth had vanished. Arizona turned around and Mark was gone she could her frantic muddle worries and felt something picking at her leg. Callie was gone. Sofia was gone. Everything was gone.

Then she fell.

Awakening in her hospital bed her wife had moved into their room for her. The knowledge that Mark was gone haunting her. The fear of never being able to be what her baby needs terrorizing her. And, the humiliation, hurt, anger, and fear clouding all of her emotions with her wife.

Callie had moved to staying in Marks apartment since apparently she worried about waking Arizona up if her pager went off, but truly it was her tears she was hiding. Arizona, hid well except for the short moments that caught her breath when she would first wake up to realize she did not just only have a nightmare, but she was living one. She would breathe through them and try to hear if her wife had noticed, but she would remember Callie wasn't there. It's just her in the darkness with the distant sound of Christina Yang shouting at her to stay awake.


End file.
